


Tumblr Prompts

by victorfrankenwhale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Gay Victor Frankenstein | Dr. Whale, Jealousy, M/M, Once Upon a Time Spoilers, Pre-Regina's First Dark Curse, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that were written from prompts given to me on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Atticus' Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "idk if this is a good prompt but Zane finding terrible slashfics that Atticus wrote."

"...Atticus, what the hell is this?"

"Hmm?" Atticus looked up from his ukulele to see what Zane was indicating towards. He immediately laughed, faking sheepishness. "Oh, that?"

"I sincerely hope that these are not stories about people we know. Tell me my eyes are not working properly." Zane flicked through the pages of the notebook he had found on his boyfriend's nightstand. 

"I don't want to lie to you, Zane, really," Atticus said, grinning. "So, I'll just tell you the truth. It seems you've found my masterpieces!"

"Masterpieces? Really?" The blue haired male continued browsing the pages, since Atticus seemed more proud of his stories than embarrassed. The stories in the book were pretty terrible, to say the least. The grammar, spelling and punctuation were all well done, but the way of writing itself was horrible. It was cliche and overly sappy, and the wording was rather odd. The metaphors were so far fetched that it made even Zane almost want to laugh. 

"Are you saying that they're not masterpieces, Zane? I'm offended." Atticus placed his hand over his chest, pretending to be shocked. He didn't really expect Zane to appreciate his literary efforts. "You should actually read them, you might be impressed!"

Zane sighed, taking the time to actually read a few passages of the first story he came across. "This... is about Chazz and Bastion? Seriously?"

"Yeah! I mean, I know Chazz only has eyes for my little sis, but wouldn't it be nice if Chazz were to notice Bastion's feelings for him?"

Bastion's feelings for Chazz? Was there something Zane was missing? As he skimmed through the story more, he found that the plot became... a little inappropriate. "You're writing porn about people you know?!"

"Hey, that wasn't my idea!" Atticus said, "The girls said that my stories were too innocent!"

"What girls?" Zane was horrified. What exactly was Atticus doing with these stories?

"My readers, of course! Mindy and Jasmine and some other girls really enjoy these stories. But they told me that the stories would be more interesting if they got a little steamy." The brunet winked. Zane shook his head. Atticus said 'a little steamy,' but this was full on porn! He was concerned about the very specific details Atticus had made about the two younger male's bodies, because it almost sounded like he'd been spying on them. 

"...You're terrible." Zane stated plainly, flicking through the pages to get to a different story. He didn't want any more mental images of Chazz and Bastion. The serious male began to read the next story he came across, quickly scanning the words. "Now you're writing porn about my brother and... Jaden."

"One of the girls wanted a story about those two!" Atticus said, hoping Zane didn't get too angry. 

"This is going away." Zane began to rip all the pages containing smut about his brother and his brother's best friend from the notebook, scrunching them up in his hand. Atticus looked horrified. 

"Zane, how could you ruin such a masterpiece?" Atticus asked dramatically. 

"You shouldn't write things like that about my brother. How would you feel if I wrote stories like that about Alexis?"

"Come on, Zane, Lexi is too sweet and innocent for that kind of thing, so it would seem strange!" 

"No more porn about Syrus, okay? All of this is weird, but that's just over the line!"

"Fine, no more inappropriate stuff with Syrus. I promise." Atticus said, sighing in defeat. Zane nodded, acknowledging his victory. Soon, the brunet male smirked. "If you just turn one more page, you might find something that will interest you~"

Zane did so, hoping that it wasn't anything too disturbing. Just a few lines in, he was already staring at Atticus in disbelief. "...."

"It's a fun story about me and you! Based on true events as well!"

The notebook ended up thrown in Atticus' face.


	2. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" + Hornetshipping.  
> This ended up being in the GX manga verse, because of reasons.

"Alright, see you later, Alexis." Bastion waved, smiling at the Obelisk Blue girl as she walked in the opposite direction. The two had just finished another viewing of Bastion's Duelist Kingdom DVD. The two couldn't help but watch Yugi Muto defeat Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, again and again. Like every young duelist, they admired the King of Games immensely. 

Walking swiftly, Bastion decided that he should go and see his boyfriend. Although Bastion had harboured a crush on Alexis since his first day at Duel Academy, his feelings were never reciprocated. However, Bastion soon found out about the feelings of his childhood rival, Chazz Princeton, and the two entered a (mostly) secret relationship. The only people who knew about the relationship were the two involved, along with Bastion's friends. They had promised not to tell anyone, and even Jaden hadn't slipped up as of yet. 

Just as he exited the Ra building, Bastion noticed a dark blue clad male standing just outside, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Chazz! I was just about to come and see you. Alexis and I just finished watching Yugi Muto duel Pegasus."

Chazz simply nodded, frowning. Sure, Chazz frowned a lot, but Bastion always knew when there was something wrong. This wasn't just a neutral frown, this was him being angry or maybe even upset.

"Chazz? What's wrong?"

"Why can't you watch dueling DVD's with me?" Chazz asked, his tone drenched in annoyance. And yes, he definitely did sound a little upset. The Obelisk male didn't get upset over just anything, but the subject seemed so silly.

"You've never asked. But I'd love to watch one with you!" Bastion smiled, hoping to cheer up his boyfriend. He hated it when Chazz was angry, because a happy Chazz happened to be incredibly adorable. 

"More than you love watching with Rhodes?" The way Chazz said Alexis' surname seemed filled with contempt, and Bastion was taken rather aback due to the fact that Chazz usually respected Alexis as a duelist. 

"Chazz, I don't understand. Alexis and I have been friends since the beginning of school. We've always spent time together like this." Bastion was happy that Alexis still wanted to hang out with him after finding out about his feelings for her. She was one of his best friends, and he hated the idea of losing her. Luckily, she was very mature. 

"And why did you start hanging out? Because you were crushing on her! You wanted to spend time with her so she'd start liking you!" Chazz's face was red, but he wasn't blushing. He was getting very angry over something so small. 

Bastion thought for a moment. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Chazz looked ashamed. Now, he was definitely blushing. "N-no... I just don't want that girl making a move on you! You had a huge crush on her, and she's really popular and pretty... What if she realises she likes you and tries to take you away from me?"

"That sounds like jealousy to me, Chazz..." Bastion said, slowly making his way to Chazz's side. He gently took the other boy's hand in his, squeezing it softly to reassure him. "You know that I no longer like Alexis, Chazz. I love you. Alexis is just a friend, and she doesn't have feelings for me; she has no desire to take me away from you." 

Chazz sighed. "I love you too..." he mumbled, staring at the hand Bastion was holding. The Ra leaned down to give Chazz a small kiss on the cheek, making him blush even more. 

"This is supposed to be secret, remember?" Chazz complained, but made no effort to move away from Bastion. There was even the smallest hint of a smile on his lips, making Bastion smile as well. 

"Oh, there's no one else around." Bastion gave a small laugh. "Well, would you like to come to my room and watch a dueling DVD, so then you'll have no reason to be jealous of Alexis?"

"Fine. But don't go trying to make a move on me, I want to concentrate on the duels." Bastion could've sworn that he heard a joking tone in Chazz's voice, which made him smile a little more. Chazz even owned the DVDs himself, and had watched them a million times over at home. "Think you can keep your hands off of me for a bit?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to distract you." Bastion grinned at the shorter male. The two detached their hands and walked back into the Ra building, making their way to Bastion's dorm room.


	3. Jefferson's Neverland Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mad Whale + “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

“Listen up, Doc, because I have a plan.” Jefferson said, walking into Victor’s lab unannounced. Even though he came in without any warning, Victor wasn’t surprised. Jefferson did this kind of thing all the time. Victor didn’t even bother to look up from his work.

“Jefferson, what did I tell you about coming in here? You’re a distraction.” Victor shook his head in annoyance. Many times he’d have to tell Jefferson to leave him alone while he was working. Jefferson always managed to be distracting, and not just because he liked to try and touch everything in the lab...

“This is important! It’s about saving your brother.” 

That made Victor look up. “What is the plan?”

“Have I ever told you about a little place called Neverland?” Jefferson asked, walking closer to where Victor had been working. Victor was conflicted as to whether he should move closer or back away.

“No, I don’t believe you have.”

“Well, Neverland is a place where people never grow old, and never die. I’ve heard rumours of a spring there, containing water that can heal any injury.” The hatter explained, smirking when Victor’s eyes widened.

“Can you take me there?” 

“Of course. It might be a little dangerous... but it shouldn’t be a big deal.” 

“What kind of danger?”

“Neverland is home to some particularly nasty pirates. Their captain is known as Captain Hook, and he... let’s just say he doesn’t like me.” Jefferson said. Victor wasn’t surprised. In most realms they travelled to there was someone who didn’t like Jefferson. “And there’s also this evil little brat named Peter Pan. He doesn’t like me either, and he probably won’t be happy if he catches us stealing his water.”

“That sounds like a lot of danger, Jefferson.” Victor tried to hide the concern in his voice, but it was difficult. “Are you sure we should go there?”

“Of course, Doc. We’re going to save your brother. And if anything happens, I have the best doctor around with me.” Jefferson grinned widely. “Are you in?”

Victor sighed. This mission would be very dangerous... but something made Victor feel like he could trust Jefferson. And the fact that Jefferson seemed to care so much about helping Victor was very endearing to him. 

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.”

Jefferson pouted.

“Of _course_ I’m in.”


	4. Cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Frankenjekyll + cursed".

For a long time, Victor had been sure he was cursed. Not just by the Evil Queen, no, that came much later. Victor’s _entire life_ felt as if it was cursed.

Even before he learnt of magic’s existence, Victor’s luck had been awful. Everyone who he had cared about had died. His childhood dog, Sparky. His mother. His best friend, Henry Clerval. And years later, in quick succession, he lost his younger brother and father.

Once he was in Storybrooke and remembered himself again, Victor was sure he wouldn’t have to deal with losing a loved one again. To be fair, he didn’t exactly _have_ any loved ones to lose anymore. Maybe that was for the best. Perhaps he was meant to simply focus on his work, without love clouding his mind.

Then he met Henry Jekyll.

It wasn’t exactly _love_ – the two only knew each other for a short time – but Victor definitely felt a connection between them. Maybe, just maybe, it could’ve turned into that. They were both scientists, who felt extreme guilt for things they had done in the past. Victor told Jekyll about his brother, how it had been his fault he died, and he felt understood for the first time since he spoke to Ruby.

Jekyll was one of the only people that Victor felt wasn’t terrified of him. He even seemed to somewhat admire him.

Over the few days, Victor was always very happy to see Jekyll. They would work together, trying to recreate the serum. Victor actually felt like he was helping – he didn’t like the idea of having Hyde and the Evil Queen creating chaos around town – and he had a friend.

One day, Jekyll didn’t turn up at the lab at the time he usually would. Victor became increasingly concerned as time went on, wondering what could have happened to Jekyll. What if Hyde or the Evil Queen had harmed him?

Victor decided his best bet was to find and ask Snow. Snow White had been the one who had brought Jekyll to him in the first place, so it made sense for her to know what he was doing.

“Mary Margaret, have you seen Jekyll?” Victor asked, as soon as he saw Snow. When she turned around, Snow looked very surprised to see Victor, but her expression quickly saddened. “Whale… didn’t anyone tell you? I’m sorry, but Jekyll died…”

Victor blinked. He didn't quite believe what Snow had said. “…He died? What… what happened?” If only Victor had been with him! Maybe there would have been something he could’ve done…

“Jekyll wasn’t who we thought he was. He attacked Belle and Hook was forced to kill him to protect her. Both him and Hyde are gone.”

Victor’s mood completely dropped simply from hearing that single sentence. The one friend Victor still had, and he turned out to be bad. Just his luck.

“Is Belle okay?” Victor asked, trying to think back to any signs suggesting Jekyll’s true nature that there could have been, something that he had missed. But alas, there wasn’t any that he could recall.

“She’s fine, just a bit shaken up as you can imagine.” Snow looked into Victor’s eyes, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m really sorry, I can tell that you cared for him, Whale. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I’m always available.”

“Thanks, but I think I’ll be fine.” Victor said, shaking his head. It probably wasn’t the smartest idea, to refuse Snow’s help, but the relationship between them had been rather awkward since the curse broke. “I should probably get going. I have work to do.”

Snow sighed, seeming disappointed that there was nothing she could do to help. “I understand. I’m sorry again, Doctor.”

Victor turned and quickly walked away. It seemed as if he truly _was_ cursed.


End file.
